All About Us
by TwistedCheshy
Summary: What does it mean to be a Veela? If your mate will only be there for a short time? What does it mean to be a Veela? when the only thing you protect your mate from, is yourself. HPDMMPRG. This is going to be an Epic.
1. All About Us

_**All about Us**_

_Named after **t.A.T.u's** beautiful song **All about us**_

_**Chapter 1: All About Us**_

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Harry Potter? Goodness no. Do I own Draco Malfoy? Heaven No. Do I own anyone who is even remotely Recognizable? Hell No. Unfortunately I am too poor to even try to write my own book, if I could I would but where would I start? Hell, I can't even keep my room clean let alone organize the chapters of a full fledge novel.

**Authors Note: **I am currently writing two HP/DM Fan fictions, I have a thing for multi-tasking so it would seem. I am currently looking for a beta reader, If anyone is interested please Email me at Cloudsofbubbles1986 I will answer A.S.A.P.

**Authors Note 2:** I would appreciate reviews for I have a nasty time finishing a story that nobody seems at all interested in. **Flames make me horny** so do your worst, I'll be waiting Wink, Wink

A small stream flowed, slowly gurgling its way along the silent walls of Hogwarts. The Moon shone its path upon the glistening water, reflecting off the stone pillars surrounding the courtyard and landing softly at the feet of one of the schools occupants. The boy sighed, straitening his back and stretching his legs out along the soft bench he blessed with his company. He looked up at the windows of the school, gazing sadly at the reflections of the moon. The summer air blew softly threw his platinum hair, throwing it shyly into his eyes. He reached up and brushed it behind his ears. A single tear struggled down his slightly bronzing skin, landing without as much as a sound on his pant leg. He was frustrated and tired, he was looking for something but every time he felt like he was close it would go away. It wasn't until recently he had been enlightened as to why, and now he blamed his family. How could they do this to him? How could they not tell him something so important? He sighed and looked once again to the moon; half hoping to see what he was looking for staring back at him. What was he exactly? 'What's a Veela anyway?' thought Draco Malfoy as he walked slowly back to his dorm.

The next morning Draco woke from a fitful sleep and stumbled towards the bathroom, he felt different almost like something was amiss. He bi-passed the sink and went strait for the toilet, cursing the morning erection and attempting to pee anyway. His scowl deepened when he found he was unable to urinate, he tried to think about something to make "the swelling go down" and considering he didn't have any ice handy he tried to picture something completely foul. Luckily he didn't have to wait long before a more than adequate image popped itself into his head. His godfather Severus doing a hula dance complete with coconut bikini top and grass skirt. He cringed, but smiled when he heard the sound of urine hitting toilet water. After he finished his lovely morning ritual consisting of a piss and a shower he walked slowly towards the mirror where Draco would undoubtedly spend the next hour primping himself to perfection. Although this seemed vein to most of his other housemates he didn't do it to impress, he simply liked looking presentable. He picked up his comb and his eyes flew to his reflection, he smiled at it and began.

Harry Potter however, took barely ten minuets and he was out the door ready for the day ahead of him. He always looked somewhat disheveled and unkempt, his hair astray and his glasses crooked on his nose. He also seemed to always be in a rush, which he really was on this particular day. He had slept in and was almost late for his first class of the day, Potions with Professor Snape. Not that he cared in the least, but he didn't want Gryffindor to loose more points over his punctuality problems and the kind Professor was not likely to give him special treatment. Harry was still thinking about this when he rounded the corner and collided with something going about the same speed he was. He didn't have time to react as he fell backwards into the wall behind him and cringed as he felt his head hit the cold concrete. He thought he was going to black out, but was pleasantly surprised when his vision did not recede and he stayed readily alert enough to feel the tight arms wrapped protectively around him. He quickly looked up to see what he had hit and gasped.

Draco looked at the clock and hissed threw his teeth, he was almost late. He grabbed his books off his bed and ran threw the common room and out the portrait, he continued down the hall turning towards the potions classroom he suddenly collided with someone who also seemed to be late. He instinctively reached out to catch whoever it was before they fell, but missed and watched in horror as the person slammed back against the wall, head bouncing gingerly off it. Draco looked down at the figure, 'Harry Potter?' he thought to himself before a wash of guilt and worry washed over him. 'What the heck is going on' he thought, noticing his arms were now wrapped around the unsuspecting boy-who-lived. His eyes widened and before he could do anything he was staring into the most beautiful Emerald eyes He had ever seen. He was momentarily at a loss for words when he heard a small gasping sound and came back to his senses. He quickly stood up and muttered an apology; he pivoted and quickly walked in the other direction. He was going to skip class today; he had to write a letter.

* * *

_Dearest Mother:_

_You have recently divulged some rather confusing information to me; I am at a loss as to what I should think. Therefore I have a few questions, I would have more but I have taken it upon myself to find the answers from other sources. However the questions I must ask I could not find in any book, therefore I ask for your honesty as it has come to my attention that I have received this Gene from you and you yourself are a Veela. Mother I must ask, Is it possible for a Veelas mate to be of the Same Sex? Can a Veela have more than one mate? Do I have any choice in the matter?_

_Please respond as soon as you can_

_I love you mom_

_Your Dearest Draco_

_

* * *

_

Harry sat; stunned on the floor for a moment more before he jumped to his feet. As he continued on his way flashes of the most beautiful Azure eyes passed in front of him. They had only stared at each other for a moment, but it felt like a lifetime. Being near Draco had never felt like that before, it used to give him a feeling of hatred and loathing. Today everything felt different, when he was in Draco's arms he felt happy and safe. Harry shook his head, what was he thinking? He wasn't interested in the Ferret, He couldn't be. Not after what the slimy git and his blind followers had done to Ron, Hermione and himself. He was above that, and he wasn't going to make an exception for anyone. Not even for the drop dead gorgeous green eyes that he couldn't seem to shake the memories of.

_

* * *

__Darling Draco_

_I was so happy to receive your letter dear; I was hoping you would get around to writing me sooner or later. Your father and I miss you terribly; we hope that you are able to make it here for Christmas break. We know it might be hard this year due to your course load but try your hardest. Anyways darling, I shall do my best to answer your questions. Yes it is possible for your Mate to also be a male and unfortunately no, you cannot have more than one mate for the one that you bind to is also bound to you. Breaking this would surly kill you both, and possibly others too depending on the situation. You see Veelas and their mates normally pass away at the same time, their love is so great that one cannot live without the other. Draco my dearest, you do have a choice in which your mate is. Just not in the way you think, your mate is going to be the person that your body and mind crave. Even if your conscious mind taps you on the shoulder and shakes its head you will be unable to break this love._

_I hope I answered your questions well enough. Please write me more often son, I do so miss you._

_I love you baby_

_You're Darling Mother_

* * *

Draco sighed; this is exactly what he feared. As a Veela he would forever feel overprotective of his mate, and his mate just happened to be the one person he never would have thought of. The infamous boy-who-lived, the Chosen one himself… Harry Potter. 


	2. You See Everything

_**All about Us**_

_Named after **t.A.T.u's** beautiful song **All about us**_

****

**Disclaimer:** If I had remotely enough brain power to actually be able to write a wonderful novel such as Harry Potter, I wouldn't live in a 1 bedroom apartment with my 6 month old and my husband. I would in fact live in a wonderful house with a pool on every floor and I would be able to do the laundry from the kitchen. My supper would be served to me on a silver platter, by some hot pool boy wearing a thong that I call Houlio.

****

**Authors Note:** I would appreciate reviews for I have a nasty time finishing a story that nobody seems at all interested in. **Flames make me horny** so do your worst, I'll be waiting Wink, Wink **FOR ANYONE WHO IS WONDERING, I AM TRYING TO BASE EACH CHAPTER ON THE SONG IT'S NAMED AFTER. ANY REQUESTS FOR SONGS WOULD BE GREAT!**

****

**Thank You:** Devinnetjuh, Evildaughter, SilverTears11, Fudgebaby, Rayama, Uranium, KnowThyself, m123, And Gimmethejuice. All reviews were awesome, Thank you KnowThyself for reading my story: D And Devinnetjuh for reading all of my stories. And anyone else who took the time out of their day to click on my story, THEN TO TOP IT OFF click the little "go" button at the bottom of my screen. You are my gods, and Goddess's. And I Am The EMPRESS MWAHAHAA.

_**Chapter 2: You See Everything **_

_Named For **Alanis Morisette - Everything**_

Harry Potter rolled over in bed, his arm resting lightly on the boy beside him he smiled and kissed the red-heads cheek. He then reluctantly separated himself from him and went about his morning "ritual". Every so often he would steal a glance at the sleeping boy. He and Ron had been something like dating for a while, if dating is what you call sleeping in the same bed with someone every night, waking up with them in the morning, then not seeing them again until the next night when they crawled in beside you smelling like numerous other men and women. Harry sighed and walked out of the dorm room, down the stairs and into the common room where Hermione was sitting on the couch studying.

"Hey 'Mione" he said, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled up at him but didn't say anything; she hadn't been feeling to great and wanted to show the other children what it looked like to have a muggle Illness. "I'll see you at breakfast" he said, waving to her and heading out of the portrait and into the hallways.

"Potter" Harry turned around to confront the familiar drawl of the Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy. But found himself momentarily unable to say anything, for he had never seen Malfoy so rugged looking as he was usually primped to perfection. He shook his head and managed to regain his composure.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked, narrowing his eyes into small slits hoping he looked even remotely intimidating. The other boy opened his mouth like he was going to say something but instead he turned tail and walked away.

'That was weird' Harry thought, and then he continued on his way. He was walking threw the courtyard when Dumbledore voice rang out behind him

"Ah Harry, I've been looking for you." He said running his fingers threw his beard. "I was wondering if we might take a walk" he said, that familiar twinkle appearing in his eyes as he spoke. Harry nodded and fell into step beside the old man. Dumbledore seemed to always be smiling, even when his lips held a frown his eyes would sparkle and seem to laugh. "Harry, I have something very important I need to speak with you about." He sighed his usual sigh "It would seem that I have come across some information that unfortunately has its good side and it's bad. And once again, as most information of its kind, you are involved."

"You see, a wonderful thing has happened. It has recently come to our attention that one of our students is in fact more than what they seem. You see a long time ago, back when the first wizards and witches were called medicine men another type of being roamed the earth. Ones that people now days would pass off as the mythological creatures called Sirens, but were in fact called Veelas. Veelas were the most beautiful creatures on the face of the planet, everything about them made them irresistible to the humans. To most of the Veelas though humans were at the least distasteful, but there were some marriages here and there which ultimately lead to a cross breed between humans and Veelas. Over time the Veela gene seemed to disappear from the hybrids and converted into a new kind of Veela. Do you know what I speak of Harry?" Dumbledore had stopped walking and turned to look at the boy.

"Yes sir, I do but what does this have to do with me" he asked scratching his arms nervously. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned gasping at what he saw "Malfoy! What are you doing here?" his comment seemed to fall upon deaf ears for the blonde smiled awkwardly from the side of his mouth. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, his eyes shifting Malfoy's to his shoulder. Draco continued to smile and reached up to brush a strand of Harry's hair from his face. Harry gasped; a soft shock ran threw his scar and spread throughout his body becoming an extraordinarily warm sensation. In his mind things became jumbled and complicated, from a single touch spouted something deeper. His eyes fluttered and his heart quickened. In that moment he felt as though he could do anything, he could see everything.

Just as quickly as it had come it vanished, the feeling fleeted with the hand that brought it. A small whimper erupted from Harry's mouth; he wasn't ready to loose that feeling. He looked pleadingly into the bringers eyes, reaching out for the hand that was being offered to him he pulled it up to his face and held it so it cradled his cheek. The feeling came back, warming him completely. "What is this?" he whispered to Draco, "Why do I feel this way? Like you can see everything, every part? Why do I feel so comfortably naked in front of you Draco? What is this?" he whispered once more. Draco let out a shuttering breath

"Because Harry" he said, "I'm a Veela, and You… Well you are my mate."

Harry stood silent for a second, trying to figure out what to do. His mind was telling him to run, but his heart was telling him to stay. He knew that if he chose to run Draco would surely die, without his mate's acceptance he was nothing… He had nothing. Could he see Draco's light? Better yet could he love his dark? He looked up into the boy's eyes and he knew, Veela or no Veela he knew he had to try. For both of their sakes, he had to try.

"I like you Draco, I'm scared to, but I do. I'm willing to give this a try, but we have to take it slow. I was going to say that we should start out friends, but we both know that won't work. So I guess we can start dating, I will warn you though I won't do anything I don't feel comfortable with. I want you to know that if I say I want something, I want it. Don't take me for granted Draco; I couldn't handle it if you did."

Draco nodded, shifting from one foot to the other. "I promise I won't push you into anything you don't want to do. I promise I will be there for you always, and I will protect you from that you fear. I must tell you though, I not only like you Harry I love you, I can't help that it's who I am. Also, I would never be able to take you for granted you're my life now Harry, you're my everything. That said, I only have one favor to ask of you and then I will ask no more. Harry, would you allow me to kiss you?"

Harry cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath. Secretly he had been thinking the same thing, but he would never say it. He gave a small nod, stepping forward into Draco's arms and watching as the blond leaned forward. He stiffened when Draco's lips met his, but only momentarily because the feeling was back and stronger than ever. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and slipped his fingers into the slick blonde hair pulling the boy closer, hoping for more contact.

When they separated Harry noticed that the feeling didn't dissipate like it had the last few times. He sighed a sigh of relief and softly kissed Draco once more, running his hand over the boy's soft cheek. 'It might get hard' Harry thought 'but for some reason I feel it might almost be worth it.'


End file.
